


The end (until we meet again).

by creepypaola



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Angst as in Someone dies, Established Relationship, No proofreading we die like i medici, i am physically incapable of writing happy stuff, i’ve warned you, maybe one day - Freeform, the show has ruined me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 12:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepypaola/pseuds/creepypaola
Summary: They always knew, but never cared. Until it became real.





	The end (until we meet again).

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Netflix show.

Alucard ran his hands through Trevor’s hair, just like he always did, pale fingers moving the few strands that seemed to always fall on his lover’s eye no matter how hard he tried to huff them out of his view. He traced the crown of his hair, gently reaching his scar. It wasn’t the only one, not anymore, not after years of fighting and hunting.

The other man blinked slowly. His eyes seemed a little glassy, but he wasn’t sure that his own weren’t that different.

Alucard moved his finger to his cheekbone, stroking it lightly with his thumb. He could feel the bone underneath, cracked, broken, maybe to many times ( _definitely_ _too_ _many_ _times_ ), but still high and sharp as ever. It made him look like royalty, like an unearthly god with features sculpted in marble.

Trevor always liked to tease him about his features too, “ _Why_ _do_ _you_ _even_ _need_ _fangs?_ ” he had said one time, smirking. They were cleaning their swords after a tough battle, he didn’t remember which one, they all seemed to blurry into a long, perpetual one nowadays. “ _Those_ _bones_ _could_ _do_ _much_ _more_ _damage_.”

 

_(There had been other times too, much more private ones. Moments of whispered names and swollen lips, of limbs tangled together and needing hands leaving marks on scarred skin, the moon lighting their bodies in an holy glow)._

 

  
He moved down and cupped his face in his hand, thumb brushing on Trevor’s lips. He felt his jaw clenching beneath, but the man was smiling anyway. It was a weird smile though, it didn’t quite match with the sadness that veiled his blue eyes. There was something else there too _(horror?_ _worry? fear?)_ but his own vision was a little blurry, a little watery.

Trevor placed his hand on top of Alucard’s and kissed his palm and Alucard smiled. It was a genuine smile, small but true nonetheless, one that few had the privilege to see. He eyed the calloused hand on top of his, rough and clashing against his pale skin, but gentle anyway. He noticed blood on them, whose unknown. It was trembling a bit too.

“We’ll meet again, you know?” Trevor whispered.

Alucard snorted, “I thought you didn’t believe in these kind of things.” The other man rolled his eyes but the lifting up of the corners of his lips betrayed him. “Plus, I’m not sure hunters and vampires would end up in the same place, all things considered. Isn’t this kind of the point of it all? Heaven for one, hell for the other?”

Trevor placed his other hand on his temple and stroked his air.

“ _Half_ _vampire_ ,” he corrected him, “and why not, you could pass for an angel, blond hair and all.”

“Do you really want to fight about this? _Right_ _now_?” He replied with a fragile grin “Ah, Belmonts. Always so stubborn; I should have learned by now.”

A small tear escaped from Trevor’s eye. Alucard moved his free hand and reached his face, brushing it away with a weak flick.

They stayed quiet for a couple of moments, eyes interlocking, silence surrounding them but for the sound of harsh, quick, wet breaths.

“It wasn’t supposed to en- _be_ like this.”

“Oh, please, we always knew, since the beginning. Before this, before that fight, even before our first meeting. We always knew: it’s written in our names.”

“Yes, but not in _this_ way _._ ”

There were tears rolling down Alucard cheeks too, now.

“Promise me one thing. Go on. The world needs kinds like you. Don’t let this stop you and what we’ve fought for.”

“You make it sound so easy. How can i-“

“Please. Promise me. _Don’t_ _end_ _up_ _like_ _him_.”

It was a difficult to breathe now, his legs felt a bit numb and his shirt was definitely drenched in blood. His head felt a little too light and his eyelids a little too heavy.

“Don’t leave me.”

“We’ll meet again, remember?”

He could feel blood at the back of his throat, and it tasted like copper. His chest burnt at every breath. The view at the corner of his eyes was becoming a bit blurry and dark. Keeping his eyes open was tiring, to hard to do for such of a simple task.

“I love you Adrian.”

“I love you too, Trevor.”

He closed his eyes and his hands fell limp. The other man shifted him in his arms, cradling him, tracing his lineaments with a shaking hand, scared to break the peace that had settled in his features, tears coming out freely now.

Alucard was dead and Trevor was alone, again.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, Ive finally found time to catch up with the second season and ive bingewatched it in one night. Now im a mess.  
> Tried not to give away immediately who was the one dying but, since I already knew who was staying and who wasnt (too predictable for trevor, its angstier if the one that supposedly will live forever just: doesn’t), I probably gave it away before the end & im not fully sure it turned out how i expected, so let me know!
> 
> Written in a rush (god knows why i only have the will to do it at 2 am) and as usual posted with no proofreading so let me know if i missed some mistakes! Comments are always appreciated :)
> 
> You can also find me on twitter & tumblr, same @ as here


End file.
